old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/The One You Wouldn't Expect
It had been a tough day for Traffic-Officer Pamela Bondani. Ever since she had been demoted from Chief of Police after finally being caught on trying to overthrow the mayor, she had never been the same. She rarely spoke to her fellow officers and hadn't contacted Professor Molo since their last sabotage. Now she was walking home to her apartment for a long, well-deserved rest, sulking to herself along the way. Pamela: It's disgraceful. Former Chief of Police reduced down to a low-life Traffic Cop! Oh, what I wouldn't give to see that Walrus used as the next fur coat. Maybe that'll show him not to- Pamela stopped herself mid-sentence as she looked up at the note on her door. It read "Meet me at 'Jacques and Pierre' at 8:00, signed C." Pamela looked at the note with interest. She had never thought much of romance before, becoming mayor instead of settling down as Chief of Police had taken priority of her duties. Pamela: Hmm, interesting. Pamela stepped into her apartment and into her bedroom to pick out something fancy to wear to her mystery date. She finally found her scarlet dress, the last time she had used it was, ironically, Alexander Walrus' election dinner. She cringed at the thought, immediately banishing it to focus on who her secret admirer was. Pamela: It's quite odd, no one's ever taken a fancy to me before. But, then again, why blow a chance at romace? Pamela slipped on her dress and headed off to the bathroom to polish herself up. A bit of make-up, eye-liner, earings later, she exited the bathroom and looked up at the clock. It read 7:30. "Jacques and Pierre" was one of the fanciest restaurants in town and it wasn't too far from Pamela's apartment. The cat stepped out the door, locked it and set off into the evening. Upon arriving at the restaurant, she walked up to the counter where the host would greet her, a wolf dressed sharply in a black tuxedo. Pamela: Excuse me, I have a reservation under the name "Pamela Bondani." Host: Ah, Miss Bondani, right this way. The wolf escorted Pamela to her table, while she admired all the beautiful sights the restaurant had to offer. Pamela: (thinking) Now, just who are you, Mr. Secret Admirer? They reached the table and Pamela saw the person next to her looking at the menu, it's face completely hidden from view. Pamela: (to the host) Thank you. Host: My pleasure. The host walked away and Pamela turned to see who her secret admirer might be. Pamela: Why, hello there, sweetums. The person put the menu down, revealing the face of... Pamela: (shocked) Officer Carmen?! Carmen: (smirking) Hello, Chief. Pamela: What are you doing here?! Carmen: I see you're on a dinner date as well. Waiting on your secret admirer? Pamela: Yes, I am. Care to explain "this?" Carmen: (teasingly) Am I now? Did you get the note? Pamela: Note? Oh, yes. I did. Wait...how do you know about that? Carmen: Well, a little birdy told me about it. Who's it from? Pamela: All I know is that it's from someone whose name starts with C... Carmen: (slyly) C, eh? Know anyone that starts with C? Pamela: Well, you for a start. Carmen: Hmm-hmm. Pamela: Wait a minute...are you saying...you left that note?! Carmen: Bingo. Pamela: Hold on...are you- Carmen: Let's just say that I've had a long-time interest in you, Pamela. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I saw that you were seeking power and would stop at nothing to get it. I always had a sneaky suspicion about you, but never told it to the guys for obvious reasons. As time went on, I found myself feeling more and more drawn to you. And I'll admit, when we finally caught you and got you demoted to traffic duty, I did feel a little guilty for you. Even though you back-lashed me and my partners no matter what the reason, I found your anger to be rather...intriguing. I'm sure you have quite a few questions. Pamela froze for the second time that day. She would never have seen this coming. This was quite a lot to take in, especially when it was now revealed that one of her fellow law-enforcers had a thing for her, including the fact that her admirer was one she had had to evade on multiple occasions. When she finally found her voice, all she could say was... Pamela: Carmen...when did you become so...charming? Carmen: I'm a fox, Pammy. An arctic fox to be exact. We're born to be charming and dare I say...sly. Pamela: So you've had an interest in me for so long...yet never said anything. Carmen: Knowing you at the time, you'd probably have me discharged from the force entirely. So I had to keep a low profile and act all innocent and all that jazz. You probably never expected this, did you? Pamela: No...I didn't. I must say, Carmen, you really are a master of disguise. I'm impressed to say the least. Carmen: The pleasure is all mine, Pammy. Pamela: Heh, so we're doing nicknames now? Carmen: Well, if you want to try? Pamela: Try what? Carmen: Try and make this work? Pamela: Are you suggesting- Carmen: If you'd be willing to give it a chance, I think I can help clear your reputation. And, as a bonus, you get the respect of your fellow officers back, your position as Chief of Police returned, and most of all, me. Pamela thought carefully over her decision. This was certainly turning out to be one hell of a night, especially with the relevation that she had underestimated Carmen moreso than she thought. She had never told this to anyone, but, in all honesty, Pamela had grown a secret admiration for Carmen. The wheelchair filled with all sorts of gadgets, her concern for her teammates, her willingness to please her superiors, she found it rather...cute. Being in a relationship with Carmen was a whole different story. After her last little stunt, she thought that her chances at romance were slim. But now, here she was, being given an opportunity to change her life for the better, to become a better person, to become...happy. Pamela: You've got yourself a deal. Carmen: Perfect. In that moment, even without the use of her legs, Carmen slipped her hand behind Pamela's head and pulled her into a kiss. At first, Pamela fell into a state of shock, but it quickly faded into relief as she deepened the kiss. When both officers pulled away, they found their waiter, a red fox, coming up to take their order. They were lucky enough to pull away in time so as to not create a scene. Waiter: Are you ready to order? Carmen: Yes, I will take the sirloin steak with masked potatoes and a glass of water. Waiter: Hmm-hmm, and you, madame? Pamela: I'll take the baked salmon with chips and a glass of water. Waiter: Right, then. The waiter walked off and the two now ex-rivals went back into conversation. After the dinner, they decided to take the long way back to Pamela's apartment, Carmen's choice. However, on the way, the arctic fox got a cheeky idea. Carmen: Oh, Pammy? Pamela: Hmm? Carmen: Mind sitting on my lap? Pamela: (O_O) What? Carmen: You've been through a lot today, haven't you? Why not let me help you relief some of that stress? Pamela was hesistant at first, but eventually found herself perched in Carmen's lap. It was a rather embarrassing place to be in, but then, Pamela was found herself in a state of comfort. She forgot all about being embarrassed and settled down as the wheelchair was put back into ignition. In her position, she looked like a damsel in distress, and Carmen was her knight in shining armor. Maybe, she thought as she and Carmen rode along in the wheelchair back to her apartment, she could get used to this. A new life, with a new friend, or girlfriend in this case. What more could she ask for? Category:Blog posts